Mudblood in Slytherin
by Slytherin Blackjack Ninja
Summary: Ariel is the first muggle born in Slytherin. What makes it worse? Tom Riddle and his sadistic gang go to Hogwarts with her. Tom eventually grows a possessive nature for her and everything goes downhill. Will most likely be a darkfic. Genres: (Messed-up) Romance with hints of horror, adventure, and whatever I feel like.
1. Introduction

**Warnings (for the entire story, not just this chapter): Harassment/Bullying (Verbal/Sexual), Sexual assault/rape, Abuse, Violence, Cussing. This will not be a cheery fic. **

**This is only the prologue so there won't be any plot development, character interaction or development (so no Tom yet), or anything really other than background information about Ariel and her life at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it, I've been wanting to do a story like this for a long time. I know Ariel sounds like a major Mary Sue, I'm trying to improve that, I just don't want her to be boring. :(  
**

**Prologue: The Background **

"Hey mudblood!" Ariel was used to these type of insults, and she has been for four years now. She was indeed, the first muggle born to be in Slytherin in over 100 years. The year was 1944 and racism was alive in the wizard world. Everyday she was assaulted with insults from her housemates even though she was the epitome of Slytherin with her best traits being her uncontainable ambition and drive for perfection (although this was also a fatal weakness, as she would beat herself up over any failure), high intelligence, and self-preservation. The worst tormentors were Tom Riddle and his psychopathic gang of 16-17 year old boys, although they victimized many (some not even muggle borns), Ariel seemed to be their current favorite victim.

They would harass her about absolutely everything. She could hardly walk down a hallway without having Avery or Lestrange hiss something nasty into her ear. They had many opportunities as fourth years and sixth years had classes together. Avery was the worst, as he would often add something sexual into the mix. Avery and Lestrange were the only ones she knew, the rest would just ignore her like any other muggle born. By "ones" she meant sadistic cult members who worshiped Tom Riddle. Luckily she hadn't run into Tom (yet), but he would occasionally smirk or glare at her when insults were being told. He really scared her for some reason and she wasn't usually scared of people.

Ariel was quite a talented witch (although she got only average grades due to her poor concentration and laziness) and had a unique beauty to her which was 99% of the time overlooked. She had long dark brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and a curvy figure. She wasn't a supermodel or anything, but she did like her looks unless if she had been attacked for them quite brutally or personally. That didn't happen that often though, as people usually didn't look past blood.

Although Ariel was bullied quite frequently, she wasn't lonely. She had her mum and dad back home (no siblings) and her screech owl Bom. There was also her friends at Hogwarts, Molly, a hyper tan blonde with curly hair and green eyes, and Jack, a dark-skinned boy with an extraordinary talent for Quidditch and dark hazel eyes. Ariel also had a crush on a Ravenclaw boy named Jae who seemed to be returning feelings back, unless if Ariel was just deluded. She had a crush on him because he was tolerant of muggles, muggle borns, and half bloods even though he was a pure blood and faced a lot of peer pressure. He was also witty, kind, and intelligent. His perfect brown eyes helped too.

**Tell me if I should continue or not. Review please and don't be rude. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Detention

**I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews I have gotten so far! Besides my own inspiration, you are the fuel to my writing. I'm sorry if things are going slow but I just don't want to rush. Tom will appear more frequently starting next chapter but he will make his first real appearance at the end of this chapter, so please hold tight. :D  
**

_Words like this are Ariel's thoughts. _**  
**

After Ariel woke up, she fed Bom and went down to breakfast.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ariel." Jack and Molly replied. She sat down and picked up a croissant, her favorite.

"Do you have a Quidditch match this week Jack?" Molly asked while violently chomping on a doughnut.

"Yeah, I'm sort of nervous. We're going against Gryffindor and they're pretty good." Ariel and Molly already knew he was nervous about something, as he was hardly eating and on any other day he would eat enough for three people.

"But you're better. You've played Gryffindor before and did fantastic. They're too arrogant for their own good. That's their weakness. Use it. Focus on the Golden Snitch, not them."

"Thanks. I know I really have no reason to be nervous, but I am anyways. Ever feel that way?" Jack asked, who was eating more.

"I'm that way about exams." Molly admitted, sort of embarrassed as she was also a perfectionist.

"I'm that way about... them."

"Oh, Ariel..." Molly really wanted to help, but she was powerless to do anything.

"I told you I could go teach that Avery freak a lesson. Lestrange too if you want." Jack was quite strong physically and was usually only average in magic, but an above average dueler.

"Who are you calling a freak, blood traitor?" A voice said behind all of them. _Oh fuck, does he ever stop?_

"I'm sorry." Jack mouthed to Ariel.

"It's not your fault, this asshole never stops." Ariel wasn't mad at Jack, she admired his courage.

"You know what mudblood? I think I should teach you a lesson." Avery raised his wand and "Expelliarmus" was cast by Jack before he could utter a curse.

"Lestrange!" Avery shouted. _Why weren't any teachers coming over? They weren't probably paying attention. Please someone come over. _

Lestrange walked over. "What's the problem?"

"This mudblood brat and her stupid friends found it necessary to call me a freak."

"If I'm so beneath you, then why do you care so much?" Ariel asked, who actually didn't know but found his rage humorous at the same time.

"Mud blood, you really should learn some manners. Especially towards your superiors, love." Lestrange chuckled.

He started to say the Conjunctivitis Curse but was cut off by Ariel's "Petrificus Totalus". Lestrange dropped to the floor, frozen. Avery raised his hand to slap her but was distracted by the sudden "Hey! You cut it out!" by Jae who had gotten up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over. "Silencio!" Avery shouted at Jae, catching him off guard. Molly reversed it.

Ariel turned around and realized everyone in the Great Hall was watching them. Slughorn finally came over. "What is Merlin's beard is going on here? I leave for five minutes and you are all fighting and throwing curses and charms at each other. Somebody better explain now or you all get detention for a week." He said. "Finite." He muttered at Lestrange, allowing him to get back up.

"Well, sir, Ariel here and her little friends decided to call me a freak and then curse when I politely asked them to quit it and be nicer." Avery said, completely straight-faced.

"Are you serious Avery? You have been tormenting Ariel and us to a lesser extent for four years! You pulled out your wand first, Jack was only acting because he was the only one who could see you pull it out!" Molly yelled, getting furious very quickly. Her hyper personality made her happiness contagious and her rage frightening.

"It's true sir, he teases us all the time and he did pull his wand out first." Ariel said, struggling to keep calm. "Yes, that's what happened." Jack added on.

"That's a lie professor. Ariel and her friends started the entire thing and overreacted when Avery calmly told them to stop. That's why he asked me to come over, they were attacking him so greatly."

"You called him so you could attack us all, you sick ba-"

"That's enough!" Slughorn shouted. "Ariel, Molly, Jack, Matthew (A/N: Avery's first name), and William (A/N: Lestrange's first name), all of you have detention for three days from 7pm-9pm. I would have expected better from my own house. 20 points from Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore (Ariel swore she could hear snorts from Avery and Lestrange when he said Dumbledore) will be overseeing you. Avery, Lestrange, and Jae, please go back to your seats." Ariel clenched her fists underneath the table. She was beyond angry. She turned her head for a split second and saw Tom smirking.

_The bastard, I should smack that smirk off of his ridiculously handsome face. He didn't come over so he would look innocent and he would still be Slughorn's star student. _

Jack looked around and waited until everyone had left.

"Two things. One, I am definitely teaching those bastards a lesson. I'll do it in private so this _bullshit _doesn't happen again. Two, I'm pretty sure Tom is a prefect and we'll run across him when leave detention."

_Everything just keeps getting worse._

"Oh no. Aren't most of his followers afraid of him?" Ariel said, getting extremely nervous. She really did not want to cross the leader of the psychos.

"Yes, but it'll be fine. We just need to find out where he patrols, right?" Ariel asked.

"He patrols right outside where we need to go. There is no other way." Molly said. She had calmed down a lot.

"We need to find a way to go invisible then." Ariel said. "But how?"

"Invisibility spell, to charm an object. But it doesn't last very long. About an hour I think." Jack said. "Fuck."

Everyone thought for a few minutes of a solution and then Ariel spoke up. "We could ask Jae to do it. He doesn't have detention. We could give him the instructions to do the charm on some blankets. We tell him when to do it and where to go a few minutes before our detention is over. He can wait outside the door, pretend to be going somewhere, and casually hand them to us. We'll slip them on and leave."

"You are brilliant." Molly said. The three felt like massive weights had been lifted off their chests.

The bells rung and the trio got up to start classes.

"Longest. breakfast. ever." said Molly.

"Tell me about it!" Jack exclaimed.

After the first half of classes, at lunch, Jack, Molly, and Ariel went to their dorms quickly to get a blanket for each person and went to ask Jae for the favor.

"Oh hello Ariel." Jae's face lit up and got pink as he saw her. "Hey, Jack, Molly, how are you guys?" "Good." They replied.

"Are you all okay? What happened earlier was really brutal. It's bullshit that you all have detention." He had a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Yes, we're all just shaken up. Do you think you could help us though?" Molly asked.

"Of course, I'm pissed that I couldn't help earlier. What do you guys need?"

"Well, we have these blankets here. No, we aren't using them for capes, these are actually for the favor we need. We need you to put on invisibility charm on these a few minutes before our detention ends and hand them to us when we leave so we can avoid Tom Riddle." Ariel explained.

"Oh gee, this is really embarrassing but I don't know the-"

"The incantation is invisibilis velatos." Jack cut in.

"Thanks. Here give me the blankets now." They all handed him the blankets and he scurried back to his dorm to lay them there.

**Detention and After**

Ariel, Jack, and Molly decided to walk in detention together to avoid any individual confrontation with Avery or Lestrange. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the front of the room. "You three, please sit on this side of the room." He ordered calmly. They figured he was going to separate them from Avery and Lestrange. Sure enough, when they walked in he asked them to sit on the other side of the room.

"Now you may talk amongst yourselves, but only on your own side." They all did. The detention was very uneventful and boring, but Ariel noticed that Professor Dumbledore would often give a suspicious look to Avery and Lestrange.

After the detention was finally over, they were all dismissed.

When the trio walked out, sure enough, Jae was there. He slipped them their blankets and left without a word, but he did wink at them before departing.

They promptly slipped the blankets on.

"I'm going to go the library for a few minutes. I'll see you both tomorrow." Ariel left them and went to the library as quiet as possible.

On the way there she saw Lestrange and Avery talking to none other than Tom Riddle.

"You morons actually got detention because a filthy mudblood whore and her pathetic blood traitor friends?" Tom managed to be both calm and frightening at the same time. She was confused on why he called her whore but she didn't care. Ariel had always thought it was a meaningless insult and it was sexist.

She didn't want to listen anymore, she felt like Tom could see her even with the cloak on. She walked to the library and picked out a book on curses and counter curses. After reading for a few minutes, she heard footsteps.

"Tom what were we looking for again?" She heard an oh-so-familiar voice inquire.

"For the tenth time Lestrange, we're looking for _Secrets of the Darkest Art_." _Fitting_, _but what is he planning? _Ariel got up and decided to put the book away and leave. She had seen enough of those three for a lifetime. Once she got up, she found the place where the book was and put it back as quietly as she could.

"What was that noise?" Avery asked. _Oh why don't you just kill me? _

"Just find the book and be silent, Avery." Tom snapped.

"I think someone's in here." Avery pushed. Apparently he really didn't want to search for the book.

Ariel began walking out but made the unfortunate mistake of not fully covering up her right arm after putting the book away without realizing it.

She realized her fatal mistake when she felt the blanket get pulled off.

"Well, well, well. Just the little mudblood I wanted to speak to." Tom smirked and his cronies chuckled.

Ariel tried backing away but she soon got backed into a corner. _I really am fucked._

"Yes you are." _What the hell? _His twisted smile only grew.

"I've heard you've been rather disrespectful towards my... friends. So I decided we could work it out somehow. One-on-one. Avery, Lestrange you can leave now." They quickly left without another word. For the first time ever, Ariel actually wanted Avery and Lestrange to be there.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding. Really-"

"Be silent, girl. I didn't ask you to speak yet." Tom used a charm to lock all sound inside the library and lock the doors so no one could leave or enter without his permission until he removed the charm.

"Just so no one can hear us. This meeting will be our little secret. You aren't going to tell anyone, alright _princess_?" Tom asked, his sweet tone dripping with venom, especially at "princess".

Ariel's anxiety went through the roof and she began to shake. _Please let me get through this unharmed and not traumatized, if there is some sort of god out there_.

Tom laughed a cold, bitter laugh. "There isn't and if there was, they wouldn't help mudblood brats who get themselves into all of their own problems. Now answer me, you won't tell anyone, _will_ _you_?" It wasn't really a question, more like him just trying to verbally beat her into submission.

"What if I do?" _I'm not bowing down to this freak, he has a muggle last name himself._

"Let's just say one of your friends will have a little accident." Ariel could take personal attacks, but she wouldn't allow her friends or family to be hurt.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ariel was almost in tears. She felt powerless to this all, and she was.

"Stupid girl, look at your family tree! You don't belong in Slytherin!" Tom seemed angry at her entire existence.

"Look at your family tree, _Riddle!_" Ariel shouted, emphasizing the Riddle part.

For a split second she saw rage, not just anger but rage, in his handsome face.

"Crucio!" Tom shouted, as his rage quickly turned to ecstasy as he watched the tortured girl's body.

The few minutes that followed that short curse were the worst she had ever experienced. The feeling of 1,000 hot knifes penetrating her skin and ripping out her innards was spread to her entire body. Her body began to twitch violently and she soon became out of breath, like she had been working out for hours in just a few seconds (without the refreshed feeling of exercising).

When Riddle had finally taken the curse off, he had leaned down to Ariel, who was on the floor still shaking with tears on her face muttering. "Please stop, please stop, please stop..." She begged. "Begging already? So _weak_." She heard a voice in her head tease.

"Poor girl." Tom mocked. "Are you going to apologize now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." _Make him stop._

"Are you going to be a good little girl now?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll be... a good... little girl." Ariel was often pausing to dramatically inhale after being so oxygen deprived.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Mine now." He muttered softly. She wanted Jae to be her first kiss and now this monster had claimed her. She didn't say anything out of fear of being cursed or hurt again.

"Get up." Tom ordered. She obeyed. He took the charms off of the library. "You may leave now."

"Obliviate. You will be completely void of any memory from 9:00 to 9:15 pm today. You will not tell anyone about this memory loss or anything else that happened between us."

Ariel ran back to her dorm as fast as she could and didn't get a minute's sleep as she was so confused on why she couldn't remember anything in the library.

** I spent many hours making this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
